1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-gate-transistor, multi-bridge-channel nanosheet device, in which a nanowire silicon body is formed on a substrate and a gate is formed to surround the silicon body, has been suggested as a scaling technique for increasing the density of a semiconductor device.